The guy I've never met: the prequel
by glee-klaine-Dalton
Summary: This story is based on the tv-serie catfish. It's the prequel for my story: the guy I've never met. If you want to read this one, I think it would be best to read the other story first :) This is the twitter version of how they met!
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in august. Blaine was sitting on the couch in his room while watching a movie as his phone started beeping.

He took it without really looking and grinned when he saw the message he had received.

Immediately he went to his Youtube page and started listening to the latest Katy Perry song.

The movie was long forgotten when Katy Perry appeared on the screen in her usual colorful style as she danced with what looked like a cartoon ice cream.

Blaine opened his app and started typing. **Damn the new Katy Perry clip is amazing! How is it possible that every song she makes is even better than the last?**

He tweeted the message and started replaying the new song. Immediately humming along with the music.

He could immediately feel the urge to work with this song, turn it into something maybe a little different and just sing it out loud.

His neighbors would probably know the song by heart by tomorrow.

Blaine was about to replay the song for the fifth time when he saw he had received a reply on twitter.

He opened the app and started reading. **Blainewarbler While I'm not her biggest fan, I have to admit the song is amazing!**

Blaine smirked. Deep down he knew that everyone could be turned into a Katy Perry fan. **TheSingingBird everyone deep down loves her. You can't deny it!**

Immediately he received a reply. **BlaineWarbler** **… but Lady Gaga is the best.**

Blaine rolled his eyes. That was so not true. **TheSingingBird I think you miss typed there?**

He started chuckling, knowing fully well that he would get a reply on that. **BlaineWarbler no I didn't :D**

Blaine started laughing. He clicked on the nickname and looked at the profile. The profile belonged to a guy who was apparently a jock, fan from Lady Gaga, Beyoncé and Madonna.

It surprised Blaine a bit but after all, he wasn't one who was a fan from stereotypes and giving people labels.

It also said that the guy loves Broadway, fashion and music which Blaine interested too. Maybe this guy was different then the jocks he used to know in his old high school.

He was about to scroll through his tweets when he received another tweet.

 **BlaineWarbler You already gave up the debate? Does that mean I won? :)**

Blaine started chuckling. **TheSingingBird It means that I let it go for now. I'll turn you in a Katy cat before you know it!**

The guy tweeted him back in less than a minute. **BlaineWarbler** **I take this as a challenge to turn you into a Little monster. I have to go for now but I hear you soon?**

Blaine smiled a little. This could be fun. **TheSingingBird** **That the best may win. Hear from you soon! Have a good day!**

He closed the app and turned back towards his movie. He had already missed half of it but that didn't matter. He might have just made a new friend, who knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks passed until Blaine heard again from Kurt.

School had started again and he was walking to warbler practice when his phone beeped in his pocket.

He fished it out and grinned when he saw he had a new tweet from Kurt. **BlaineWarbler so have you already changed your mind?**

He rolled his eyes playfully. **TheSingingBird No I haven't, have you?**

The reply was almost immediately. **BlaineWarbler *deep sigh* no I haven't. So tell me, do you like any other music?**

Blaine walked into the room while he was typing on his phone. **TheSingingBird I love lots of music. How about you ask me something and I answer with yes or no?**

He took a seat next to Jeff who was smirking at him. "So who are you texting," he asked curiously as he tried to peek over the phone.

Blaine stopped him by placed his hand in the middle of his face. "You are way to curious for your own good, Jeff. And I'm not texting, I'm on twitter."

Jeff pouted a little. "So why can't I see?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. He loved his friend a lot but sometimes they all were a little too much.

Luckily for him, Nick saved him by calling for Jeff.

Blaine grinned as he read the tweet on his screen. **BlaineWarbler only if you do the same. Ok, here we go: Maroon 5?**

 **TheSingingBird definetly! I like Adam Levine a lot ;) Neon trees?**

And from there on they kept on tweeting each other. Trying to find out which group they liked the most.

Blaine had to stop a moment when Wes threated to take away his phone but that didn't stop him from looking every 5 minutes.

It was strange to see how much they had in common as they talked about music and the little bits of teasing between them.

Blaine had been smiling the whole time and that was something the other Warblers noticed too.

It was also the reason why Wes decided to end their practice a few minutes earlier.

Blaine was so engrossed in his typing that he hadn't realized how the room was slowly emptying out.

It wasn't until Wes and David took a seat next to him. "Sooo," grinned Wes.

"Who are you talking with," smirked David as he leaned over his shoulder, much like Jeff had done.

Blaine rolled his eyes and put his phone in his pocket. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

David started jumping on the seat. "But BLAINEEE we are your best friends," he smiled.

Wes looked at David and rolled his eyes. "David take a seat, you are going to scare away Blaine."

Blaine started laughing. "Why am I even friends with the both of you?"

Wes placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Because we are the most normal warblers and you know it. Now tell us."

Blaine let out a deep sigh. "There is really nothing to tell. I met someone on twitter, we started talking a bit and today he talked to me again. Nothing more."

"But if there was nothing more, you wouldn't be smiling like you were when you were tweeting him," pointed Wes out.

"Wes, I haven't even seen what he looks like. We just talked and it's fun. He is nice but nothing more, ok?"

They both nodded. "Fine, but if there is more, we are the first to know," said David with a threatening voice.

Blaine shook his head as he chuckled. "Yes, you'll both be the first to know."

Both boys left the room as Blaine fished his phone back out of his pocket. He smiled when he noticed the tweets Kurt had send him.

 **BlaineWarbler you still there?**

 **BlainerWarbler you dumped me, didn't you?**

 **BlaineWarbler *sigh* I guess this is it then? I'm going to leave dramaticly.**

Blaine started laughing rather loudly as he typed his response. He didn't notice the two boys in the doorway, looking at each other with a content smile on their face.

 **TheSingingBird my friends came to bother me. I would never dump you! I guess I'll see you later?**

He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. Happy to realize that he had found a new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Is it already later?** Was the question Blaine was reading on his phone.

He shook his head as a small chuckle escaped his lips. It had been like this all week.

Messages when neither of them the least expected it with random questions and small teasing.

He absolutely loved it.

 **If I tell you no, will you leave dramatically again?** He typed with a smirk.

Not even a second later he received a message. **Oh I see how it is. You don't want me here. This is goodbye!**

Blaine started laughing when he saw the dramatic emoticons behind the tweet. **No, never leave me Kurt. I think I need a tissue.**

Blaine rolled his eyes as the reply he got. **That's a lot better. Now how about 20 questions?**

Blaine grinned as he agreed happily. It had been there thing all week, asking random questions and trying to get to know as much as possible from the other.

He knew Kurt's favorite color was black because you could combine it with everything. He knew Kurt was the quarterback from the football team and that he loved to sing along with the radio.

Slowly they got to know each other and so far Blaine hadn't found one thing he didn't like about Kurt.

He grinned when he got a whiny reply about how he wasn't answering and immediately started typing once more.

Homework could wait for later.

 **.:*break*:.**

It was a week later when Blaine was sitting at his desk, worrying because he hadn't heard from Kurt in a week. Too be honest, he was a little worried.

Didn't Kurt want to talk with him again? He immediately declined the thought because Kurt had most of the time started talking to him.

Had something happened or was Blaine just overreacting?

He didn't know but somehow he knew something was wrong, which was strange as he hadn't known Kurt for that long.

Absent minded he was ticking on his phone, hesitating if he would send Kurt a message or not.

After staring at his phone for the past few minutes, he decided to send Kurt a private message on twitter.

 **Hi Kurt, are you ok?**

He sighed as he send the message. It was such a cliché to send something like that, wasn't it?

When no reply came, he decided to try and focus on his homework.

He took his math book and started working on the latest task. He was finished in half an hour but still no reply was given.

Blaine was really starting to worry but he had no way to contact him except by Twitter.

He felt a rush of relief go through his body when his phone started trembling in his hands.

 **If I'd say yes, would you believe me?**

Blaine frowned. That message was just way too cryptic. It did confirm his feeling though.

 **No but if you don't want to talk about it, that's ok. Just know I'm here for you.**

He knew many people would frown when they would read something from someone they barely knew. He did know Kurt though. There was just so much he just needed to know yet.

 **My dad had a heart attack,** was the simple reply he got.

Blaine felt his heart clench a little at the thought of Kurt having to go through this. **Oh my god, I'm so sorry Kurt. Is he ok?**

 **He is in a coma but stable. They hope for him to wake up in the next few days. I'm worried.**

Blaine hesitated a bit before he started typing. **If you need someone to talk to, you can always contact me.** Behind the message, he typed his number and without thinking about more, he just send it.

Not too long after he got a text on his phone. **Your parents never learned to not give your number to strangers? Thank you though. It means a lot to me. Kurt.**

Blaine felt a small smile appear on his face. It somehow fitted the Kurt he knew to add a little sass even though he wasn't having the easiest times. **You aren't a stranger to me, you are Kurt, my friend. Whenever you need me I'm here for you. Day and night.**

He waited for a reply as he tried to do a bit of homework. Not too long after he received a longer message. **I was going to go to a party on Friday night with some of my friends and asked my dad if I could go. We usually do a Friday night dinner and he got mad at me for calling it off. And then I got a call from the hospital that he wasn't ok and everything happened so quickly. I can't lose him.**

Blaine felt his eyes tear up a bit as he imagined a guy sit in a hospital by his dad's bed, hoping he would be ok again.

 **It's going to be alright Kurt. Don't lose hope! I care about you a lot and will always be here.** He typed.

Not too long after he got another reply. **Thank you, I have to go but I update you soon ok? I care a lot about you too Blaine.**

Blaine smiled a little at the last reply. **You never need to thank me Kurt. Hear you later?**

He tucked his phone away again and sighed when he looked over his math homework.

There was no way he would be able to concentrate again on it.

He walked towards his bed and let himself fall down on it, hoping to find some sleep and hoping that Kurt's dad would be ok soon.


	4. Chapter 4

4 days had passed since Blaine knew what Kurt was going through.

He felt worried because all he could think about was this guy, sitting next to his dad and holding his hand as he waited patiently to wake up.

They had texted a little during the past few days. Mostly Blaine asking if he was ok and giving him a few words of support.

He had told Wes and David about what happened after they had looked worried at him during warbler practice.

He was a little less happy then usually but wasn't that normal in the situation he was in.

There was nothing he could do though. All he could do was cross his fingers and hope everything would be ok.

 **.:*break*:.**

It was during that fourth day when he got a text that made him sigh of relief.

 **My dad woke up today. Everything is ok! :D**

Blaine smiled softly as he read the words. He took a seat on his bed and started typing.

 **Kurt, I'm so happy to hear that! :)**

He made himself comfortable on the bed as a new message appeared.

 **Just wanted to let you know. I'm home now to get some stuff but you'll probably not hear so much from me in the next few days as my dad is still in the hospital. I also kind of wanted to thank you for the past few days. It meant a lot to me!**

Blaine blushed a little at the last few words.

 **No need to thank me. That's just what people do when they care.**

Meanwhile he sent a text to David and Wes, letting them know that his twitter friend's dad had woken up, hoping they would leave it at that.

 **Still … You were there for me in one of the toughest times for me. I'll never forget that.**

Meanwhile a text from Wes appeared on the screen.

 **Where are you, Blaine? Glad to hear that!**

Blaine rolled his eyes, Wes could wait a little longer. He knew once he told them where he was, they would storm in and bug him all evening long.

He could use a few more minutes just texting Kurt.

 **You would do the same for me. I'm just glad your dad is ok again :)**

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment as he waited for Kurt's reply. He heard in the distance some footsteps and desperately he hoped it weren't David and Wes.

 **I would because believe it or not, I care about you too … A lot :)**

Blaine felt a blush come up again. He would never admit it to anyone but he kind of really liked Kurt even though they hadn't known each other for that long. He did hope though they would get to know more about each other for the next months.

 **I do too… A lot ;)**

A knock sounded on his door. Blaine held his breath as he saw the door handle move. Then he almost made a noise of victory when he remembered how he had locked his door.

He heard Wes let out a sigh and David ask something, before they left again.

 **I have to go for now. Want to spend some time with my dad and apologize once more for our fight. Hear from you soon?**

Blaine pouted a little when he read the message.

The egoistic part of him didn't want to say goodbye yet but he also knew that Kurt needed this moment with his dad.

After a week of being in coma, Blaine was sure that father and son had a lot of things to catch up with, to figure out and to talk about.

He hoped Kurt's life would go back to normal soon.

 **Ok Kurt. Just let me know when you need something ok? I'm always here for you! Hear from you soon.**

He didn't expect to get another text from Kurt but when his phone trilled in his hands and he opened the message, he couldn't help but smile about the fact that Kurt had taken the time to just send a smiley as a reply.

Yeah, Kurt was kind of perfect.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine had tried to sneak in and out his dorm with the pizza he had picked up.

He really had tried his hardest and he had succeeded!

There was only one fail in his master plan.

He had forgotten to lock his dorm room.

So he opened the door and sneaked into it without looking in his dorm room. He let out a sigh when he locked the door and then he heard two people applaud behind him.

It almost made him drop his extra-large pizza (Not that he was going to eat all of it. Maybe it was some kind of feeling he had already had in the pizzeria)

"You are so sharing that," grinned David as Blaine put his hand over his heart, which was beating fast.

"And what do you guys think you are doing here," asked Blaine strictly.

"Well," Wes grinned, "You were avoiding us the whole afternoon after that text we gotten from you. So we came back because we somehow knew you were here and your door was unlocked so we made ourselves comfortable."

Blaine rolled his eyes and took a seat next to them on the bed as he gave each of them a piece of pizza.

"You better don't drop any on my bad! There will be consequences."

They weren't listening though as they were stuffing their faces with pizza.

"So everything is ok with twitter guy," Wes asked with his mouth full of pizza.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, he is ok," Blaine said after he had nibbled on his piece of pizza.

"So we don't know really that much about twitter guy," hinted David.

Blaine sighed. He knew he would have this conversation sooner or later. "His name is Kurt," he said as he played a little with his piece of pizza. "He loves the same music I do, well except that he still thinks lady gaga is better than Katy Perry." Blaine rolled his eyes at the thought alone.

"He is a the quarterback in his high school football team. He loves everything fashion. He even makes his own clothes when he is not wearing his jock jacket. Broadway is his other passion. Kurt can talk about is for hours and we feel so like about most of them. He is just kind and fun to talk with, I guess."

Wes and David looked knowingly at him. "So do you have a picture?"

Blaine looked at them like he had never thought about that before. "Oh euhm no actually. I guess it hasn't come up yet."

Wes rolled his eyes. "Blaine, it would be nice to see who you are talking to, not?"

Blaine nodded his head, "Yeah I'll definitely ask next time."

David hugged him, "You got it bad man."

Blaine just blushed and hugged him back, hoping they would let it go for now.


	5. Chapter 5

The first time they had a long conversation was after a full week. Blaine understood but he was also kind of glad when Kurt told him that he had settled again and was more than ready to pick up where they had left.

It was during that conversation that Blaine finally got the courage to ask the question that had been lingering on his mind since his talk with Wes and David.

He looked at the text he had just received. **I'm so glad we can talk again! Is it weird that I kind of missed you?**

Blaine started smiling once he read the text. **No it's not weird.** **I missed you too. Or that just makes the both of us weird?**

 **Maybe :)** was the only reply he received.

With a sigh he decided to take a chance. **Kurt, there is something I need to ask you.**

Once he had send the message, he immediately regretted it. It was like he was going to ask something mind shocking or say something mind shocking while it was actually something simple.

 **Sounds serious? Do I need to be scared?** Was the reply he received.

Blaine let his hand wander through his hair for a moment before he started typing. **It's just that while I know you, I don't really know you, you know? And I have been talking with my friends and I kind of really want to know what you look like so I was wondering if maybe you could send me a picture or we could skype or something?**

He held his breath the whole time while he was waiting for a message back. Thankfully it didn't take Kurt too long to answer.

 **So you have been talking about me? ;) I can send you a picture if you want but only if I can get one too :) As for skype, I don't have a camera as my dad is kind of old fashioned…**

Blaine decided not to think too much of it and was already very happy he would receive a picture.

 **Of course you would get one too, it only is fair! Why is your dad old fashioned about it?**

Kurt replied vaguely by telling him that his dad had never understood social media and computers very much and didn't like them all too much.

Blaine shrugged and started looking through his phone for a perfect picture to send Kurt when he received a reply. He could understand the view that Kurt's dad had about the social world. That didn't mean he wished he did have another point of view about it.

 **Hope I'm what you expected** said the message and attached to it was a picture.

Curiously he opened it. Immediately he was met with a picture of a tall looking guy with black short hair. The guy was wearing a jersey in bright red with a huge M in front of it.

The guy wasn't really smiling but rather looking uncomfortable in front of the camera.

Somehow he could find himself in this being Kurt. He looked like an amazing guy and he could see them fit together.

He saved the picture on his phone and found a picture that was suitable.

 **You look amazing! Here you have one of mine.**

Attached to the message was a picture of Blaine in his Dalton uniform. His hair was gelled down and he was smiling towards the camera.

The Dalton uniform always gave him a safe feeling.

 **You look dapper** was what he received in reply.

He started chuckling, that was exactly what his friends called him. **Is that a compliment?**

 **Who knows ;)** was the only reply.

Blaine kind of wanted to see his reactions. Even wanted to see that wink in person.

It's why a skype call would be gift from heaven at the moment.

He wanted to see and hear Kurt talk, wanted to see him move around, wanted to see him make gestured.

Almost Blaine had let his head fall against his desk. Those thoughts needed to be gone.

He had only been talking with Kurt for two months now! He couldn't be thinking like that.

But even though he knew he should be thinking rationally, he decided to take a chance.

 **You sure you can't get a friends of you to give you his laptop so we could skype? I'd love to see you!**

It took a lot longer than usually for Kurt to reply but Blaine didn't think too much of it.

 **My friends don't really know about you. Not all of them are as accepting as your friends, I'm sorry**

Immediately Blaine felt guilty for even suggesting. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

 **I'm so sorry to hear that! Do you want to talk about it?**

The no he got in reply left no room to argue.

Instead he decided to let it go.

Blaine had tried to keep conversation for the rest of the evening, but somehow he could feel that Kurt wasn't really in the mood to talk any further.

With a heavy heard, he send to Kurt that he had to go and only received an ok back.

He just hoped that he hadn't gone too far and Kurt wouldn't want to talk to him again.

Not when he felt like this when talking to Kurt. He couldn't lose that.

Not another thing.


End file.
